


Spark of Passion

by DancerinDarkness



Series: Regret and Redemption [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness
Summary: A rescue in the marketplace leads to the first sparks of passion, and finding comfort in vulnerability.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Regret and Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Spark of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try writing some porn with feels because I'm tired of writing sad stuff for the time being. Also, I'd be open to adding more chapters if anyone would like that.

Vergil walked through the living room with Alisha in his arms, her body slightly trembling from the previous ordeal. He remembered waking up with his face against the desk, having fallen asleep in the middle of his research. As he noticed the blanket at his shoulders, he heard the distant sounds of screams. He called for her, but there was no response. Without even thinking twice, he threw on his cloak and ran out the door in search of her.

He had expected to run away from him when she saw him in his devil form, and she nearly did. But to his shock she ran straight to him as soon as she recognized him, thanking him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

And then she kissed him.

As if her embrace didn’t surprise him enough, her willingness to kiss him made him nothing short of dumbstruck; not only was her first experience with such an act extremely negative, but the first kiss she freely gave was to the one thing she was raised from birth to loathe, and the fact that it was a demon that took her beloved father’s life was all the more reason for her to be repulsed by him.

But she wasn’t.

Even now her face was nuzzled against his chest, and her lovely hazel eyes staring up at him with adoration as her arms were draped around his neck. All of this made an unfamiliar warmth well up in his chest, but he couldn’t say that it was unpleasant.

For as long as he could remember, he had no desire to form any sort of attachment to anyone, let alone a human; such foolish emotions would only hold him back, and he had no patience for weakness of any kind. And yet, somehow he had found himself growing quite a liking to this woman who invited him into her home. She went above and beyond in her hospitality, and he quite enjoyed talking with her in between his studies. And when he heard how the citizens of Fortuna scorned her for being forced upon, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to see the entire island burn and fall to ash, and to hear the screams of each and every pathetic civilian.

So when he heard that the streets were full of demons and she wasn’t in sight, he didn’t think twice about running outside to find her. She had some trouble walking, but it seemed she didn’t sustain any serious injuries.

He gently placed her on her bed, making sure he didn’t cause her any more pain. Her breathing had steadied, and she pulled the cowl from her head to get more comfortable, setting it on the bedside table and letting her long, chestnut locks cascade from down past her shoulders.

“Do you need anything?” he asked.

“No,” she replied. “Thank you again, Vergil.” She leaned up and caressed his cheek with her hand before kissing him, this times letting her lips linger on his for longer. Her lips were soft and delicate, and he closed his eyes so that he could fully enjoy the sensation.

Soon it wasn’t enough for him; he needed more, more of her. He climbed on top of her in the bed and trapped her body beneath his, something she didn’t show a hint of objection to as she let her slender fingers run through his hair. His strands of snow were as soft to the touch as they were beautiful to the eye, and she could feel her heart beating faster as the kiss continued.

At long last their lips separated, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Her cheeks were bright red, and the faint scent of her arousal tempted him to devour her right then and there…

It was why he promptly stepped off of her.

“Where are you going?” she asked, fearful that she had done something wrong.

“You should rest,” he quickly replied. “Some sleep would probably do you well.” He was about to leave the room, but she grabbed his hand before he could.

“I just want you to stay with me. Please?”

It was clear why she wanted him here: she wanted physical intimacy with him. It was something he wasn’t exactly an expert in, but he admitted it was something he wouldn’t mind having with her. As he lay in bed trying to sleep, he sometimes even found his mind wandering to less than decent thoughts involving her, wondering what her skin felt like against his as his hands wandered across her body, how warm it would feel, and how much he would enjoy having her so close to him…

But it was something he dare not act upon, not when her only experience with the touch of others led to so much of her pain. The only reason why he allowed himself to indulge in kissing her just a moment ago was because she eagerly embraced it. But even though she was wanting more, pleading to him, he forced himself to turn away, even though he wanted this just as much as she did.

“Alisha,” he said as he let his hand slip from hers, “you don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Of course I do,” she replied as she used both of her hands to capture his again. “I know you won’t hurt me because I know how much you care about me; I’ve never had anyone care for me the way you do.”

She pulled his hand close to her chest, and he could feel her rapid heartbeat. “The only men that didn’t look at me in disgust were the ones that leered at me because they thought I was easy. But you did neither; even when you heard people whispering about me, you never judged me. And now you went out of your way to protect me… and I know you find me desirable; you wouldn’t have kissed me the way you did if you didn’t.”

Just a little lower, and his hand would be touching her breast… and her eyes so full of desire was almost enough to make him give in to his own. But he slowly removed his hand, which elicited a crestfallen expression from her that nearly made him change his mind right then and there.

“You’ve seen what I’m capable of, did you not?” She nodded her head in response.

“Your power destroyed that demon almost instantly, and you did it to save me.” The seriousness she saw in his eyes surprised her.

“Alisha, if I lose control, I could hurt you and not even realize it until it’s too late.”

“But you won’t!” she cried. “I know you won’t… because the way you feel about me is stronger than whatever instincts you might have as a demon are. I know it is.”

Once again, she managed to throw him off guard; the time she had known him for was so short, and yet, she was already putting so much trust in him, trusting that he wouldn’t harm her during her most vulnerable, even after she had seen how powerful he was.

He wanted to refuse her again, tell her that she still didn’t understand what she begged for. But his mind drifted back to how it felt to kiss her as she lay beneath him, how every nerve in his body felt as though they were set aflame, how he wanted more of what she was willingly offering… Perhaps as long as he took this process slowly, he could keep himself under control…

Her disappointment melted away when he returned on top of her, his lips against hers once more. A tiny moan escaped from her mouth when his hands cupped her cheeks, and one of her hands ran up and down his back while the other rested in his hair. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, which startled her at first, but her mind suddenly felt clouded with need as this new intrusion explored her mouth, the need for him to continue giving her this wonderful feeling that was flowing through her body.

She gasped when he finally pulled away, not realizing how deprived of air she was. It was also when she realized how warm she felt, almost feverishly so. She was horribly nervous for what would come next, but she was also far too needful to refuse.

“Do you wish for me to continue?” he asked, his voice sending shivers at her skin.

“Please…” she said, her voice almost too breathy to be heard. She swore she could see his lips ever so slightly curve upwards into a dark grin at her plea.

His hand reached for the topmost button on her dress and unfastened it with ease. Her breathing had become so heavy that her chest noticeably rose and fell as adrenaline rushed through her veins, but she made no indication for him to stop as he unbuttoned the front of her bodice one by one.

When he had finally undone the last one right above her navel, he began sliding the dress from her shoulders. She quickly turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, heat rising to her cheeks. The only time anyone had ever seen this much of her body unclothed was during doctor’s examinations, and even then the physician always allowed her some modesty. But this time, someone was seeing her naked form entirely, which made her full of trepidation and embarrassment, even though the one seeing her was someone she trusted completely.

Sensing her apprehension, he placed his finger under her chin and gently guided it so that she was facing him. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with his loving gaze, and he needed no words to reassure her.

She maneuvered her arms so that he could release them from the confines of her sleeves, and at long last the entirety of her upper body was revealed to him. She turned her gaze downwards as he surveyed her bare flesh, and she heard a low, barely audible growl rise from his throat.

They had only just began, and already he could sense his demon half fighting for control; his demonic instincts were telling him to ravage this willing human with his lust until her body could no longer withstand him, but he refused to give in even an ounce. If he hurt her because of his selfish impulses, he would never forgive himself.

How strange… this was the only time he could recall ever resenting his demonic nature, even a little bit…

He attempted to keep his demon half at bay by focusing solely on her enjoyment, starting by kissing down her delicate neck, which made her gasp sharply at the soft contact of his lips.

“Vergil…” she moaned as he trailed kisses down to her shoulder. His lips were so subtle, and yet were sending such intense sparks of pleasure throughout every nerve. Moan after moan escaped her sweet lips, knowing it would be impossible to hold back her sounds of bliss even if she tried.

After adequately lavishing her neck, he took one of her breasts in his hand and lightly kissed the top of it, which sent a jolt of pleasure straight between her legs, and made her shift them together to ease the strange sensation. Then a loud cry escaped her lips when her nipple entered his mouth and he began sucking at it, making it harden against his tongue while his hand gently massaged at her other breast. Her breaths were sharp and quick as his lustful stimulations continued, the wet and warm contact of his tongue rubbing at her nipple making more pleasure than she could soothe rush to her lower regions.

He seemed to sense her struggle and removed his mouth from her breast, leaving her nipple firm and red. Then he positioned himself at her feet and began to slowly unlace her boots. As he pulled off the first one, she reached beneath her and untied the bow at her back, knowing that he would want her dress removed. The anticipation of more of her clothes being shed made her feel a throbbing sensation between her legs, one that gave her some discomfort, and made her all the more anxious for her to be completely naked before the demon in her bed.

When both of her boots were on the ground, he took the hem of her skit and began furling it upwards, revealing more and more of her black stocking clad legs. Higher he went, and more of her slender legs were unveiled to him, until her skirt was bunched at her waist. The top of her stockings were halfway up her thighs, leaving just a few inches of bare flesh in his sight, and he could see a damp spot on her white cotton underwear. Had he not been so practiced in self-discipline, he might have lost himself in his lustful needs right then and there.

One at a time he slowly rolled the dark fabric down her legs, letting them join her boots. When both of her legs were bare, he ran has hands up them from ankle to thigh, the chilly and smooth sensation making her shiver in delight. When he reached her underwear he pulled them down her legs, making her bare her sinfully wet entrance to him. Finally, he pulled down the rest of her dress to join her remaining clothes on the floor, at long last revealing her completely to him. She was tempted to cover herself with her hands, feeling the need to have some sort of decency, but she resisted, even as her chest heaved with every breath.

“Beautiful,” he murmured at he shed his coat. Her heart fluttered at his compliment; she could scarcely remember a time when someone had called her such without a hint of malice.

As he was about to lower himself to her again, she gasped and quickly shut her legs out of instinct; never had anyone touched, let alone seen, her most intimate region. His demonic half was burning with rage at her sudden refusal of him, which made him inwardly admonish himself for becoming angry with her for even a brief second.

He gently pried her legs back open, and he slowly pushed his finger into her moist slit, making her whimper as the length slid into her passage.

“Ah… Vergil…” She wanted to say more, to tell him how good it felt when he thrust his finger in and out of her as another one joined it, but she could only manage to moan and gasp at his long, slender fingers inside of her, curling against a sensitive spot deep within her.

He watched as she writhed on the bed, her entire body seemingly blushing in pure arousal, and the sound of her depraved delight shot pleasure straight to his loins as his fingers became soaked. He wondered just what the pathetic citizens of the island would think if they knew how she eagerly partook in such debauchery with a demon, even if he was the son of the one they worshipped. If they knew, would they continue to condemn her, believing that she didn’t deserve such an honor? Not that it would matter if they did; he would make sure that not a word of scorn would reach her ears.

He lowered his head to her entrance and pressed the tip of his tongue against her clitoris, making her cry out at the sharp pleasure that shot through her body. She never would have thought he would use his mouth there, and if she had known beforehand she might have thought it disturbing. But feeling the way he was toying with her clit, rubbing it against the length of his tongue and sporadically sucking at it as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her entrance, she never wanted him to stop.

He briefly removed his fingers, making her whine in disappointment, but quickly it turned into a scream when he replaced them with his mouth, running his tongue along her soft folds. Her hands flew to his head, desperate to keep him in place, fingernails digging into his scalp. Before this moment she would have found putting herself in such a state nothing short of humiliating, but now she didn’t care one bit, only able to focusing on the pleasure he was giving her as it felt as though a knot was beginning to tighten in her stomach.

While he knew that women enjoyed this carnal act, he did not expect Alisha to completely lose herself in pleasure, and seeing her, someone so gentle, unabashedly surrender to this depravity made his demon side beam with pride that he was the one that had brought her to such a sinful abyss. It was only partially why he was enjoying this as much as her, in addition to how sweet her desire tasted as it poured onto his tongue. And when he inserted his tongue into her passage, the scream she made nearly drove him mad with lust.

“Vergil!” she cried, coil in her stomach growing painfully tight. “Please! Keep going!” The sound of her desperate begging swelled his pride, though he certainly didn’t need any encouragement to continue. He grabbed her hips tight and rubbed his tongue against a particularly sensitive spot, keeping her firm within his grasp as she began squirming. He knew she was close to climaxing; he could hear her gasp and moans become louder, and clench of her legs around his head become tighter…

Finally the knot in her stomach had snapped apart, and she couldn’t hold back her scream as pleasure blazed through her body, and he continued using his mouth to prolong her orgasm. For an instant her vision turned white, and she felt a tiny trail of saliva drip from her mouth as her passage tightened around his tongue. She never would have imagined her body could feel this good, and she was happy that he was the one that had given this overwhelming sensation to her.

When the pleasure was beginning to ebb, he removed himself from her entrance. Just as she was catching her breath, her suddenly took each of her hands in his and pinned them on the bed on either side of her head before locking her mouth into a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, and he squeezed her hands tight as he captured her moan in his mouth. Though she had reached her peak just a moment ago, she wanted more, her passage aching to be penetrated again.

After a few moments, he separated, stepping off the bed so that he could undress completely. She watched as he removed his clothes without shame, admiring how beautifully sculpted his body was. Then her eyes darted to his erection, and she suddenly felt nervous again; he looked larger than she expected, and she was afraid that what was about to happen would be painful. She knew that she needed to relax for this, but how could she not be just a little tense when she was so vulnerable?

When he returned on top of her, she could feel his member heavy against her leg. Sensing her anxiety, he touched her cheek, and she returned his caress by grasping his hand.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “I want only you, Vergil.” He kissed her one more time before preparing to enter her, hands at her shoulders. She cringed when she felt the head push inside, but she tried to relax herself by focusing on steadying her breath, wrapping her arms around him to try to stay calm. Then she heard a guttural groan as she felt him penetrate her to the hilt.

She gasped at the intrusion, eyes beginning to water with tears when he tore through her barrier. But she did her best to remain composed, knowing that it would pass soon.

How he hated his demon half in this moment, hated that it was telling him to ravage her the moment he entered her while she was in pain. How could he focus on his own desires when she was hurting this much? He fought hard to keep his humanity at the forefront, to consider her above all else.

“Do you need me to stop?” he asked.

“N-No…” she replied with shaky breath. I just need… a minute…” She felt something strange at her shoulders and to her surprise she saw his hands covered in dark blue scales, and his nails elongated into dark claws. But she wasn’t frightened, for she knew that he wouldn’t harm her.

After a moment, he slowly withdrew until only the head remained, before pushing back in. She whimpered the first few times, but soon the pain melted into nothing as her body became used to him. Then she gasped when she felt as suddenly jolt of pleasure. He appeared to notice this, for he soon quickened his pace, groaning as he easily thrust into her with how drenched she was. The pleasure was quickly intensifying as he stretched out her tight passage, her slick walls tightening around his girth and drawing him in. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him harder, deeper inside of her as her stomach felt tensed up again.

It was more than enough for him to begin losing control; he grabbed her hips and rammed into her, claws ever so slightly pricking at her skin, and his cock hitting deep enough to hit the entrance to her womb. Her moans became louder and more uncontrolled as he hit this sensitive spot repeatedly and without mercy, and strands of her hair were stuck to her face with sweat. She could feel her fluids soaking into the bedsheets beneath her, and hearing his throaty groans made chills run down her spine. This tightness in her stomach was becoming more painful than the last time, but she knew it would mean the end result would be even more satisfying.

Then the speed and force of his thrusts became almost unbearable; he wrapped his arms around her, wanting, needing to feel her as close to him as possible, and he could feel her heart rapidly beating against his chest. She began screaming as she felt pure ecstasy overwhelm her as his entire length filled her with each thrust, intensified by his mouth roughly sucking at the crook of her neck. She never would have thought she would ever do this, surrender herself completely to someone else, to let them touch her in such a way and drive her to such a debauched state without shame, but she was overjoyed that the one she did allow this for was someone who cared for her more than she could ever ask for.

“Are you ready?” he murmured in her ear.

“Please…” was all her voice could muster.

It was all he needed to hear.

A few more inhumanly strong thrusts was all it took to send her over the edge. She screamed as her nails dug into his back, her body and mind drowning in euphoria. The back of her head sunk into the pillow, and every nerve felt like it was set on fire as the coil in her midsection was roughly pulled apart.

As her release continued, she heard him groan against her as her body began filling up with his seed. She knew that she should have been more cautious, even if what had happened was so spontaneous. But all she could think about how full she felt as his cum, so warm and thick, filled her past the brim and prolonged her pleasure as she was marked by him.

At last the both of them were satisfied, and he withdrew from her, seed dripping from her entrance as soon as he did. Her arms remained draped around him even as his hands returned to her shoulders.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“I… I’m fine…” she replied as she was catching her breath.

“Are you sure? Are you still in pain?” She shook her head before stroking his cheek and leaning up to kiss him.

“Vergil… thank you. I’m so happy that you were the one I got to share this with. Why don’t you stay with me a little longer? You said that I should that rest, didn’t you?”

He slowly rolled to the side before retrieving the covers and holding her close, her small form perfectly fitting in his arms. She sighed in contentment as she leaned her head against his sturdy chest, sharing her warmth with him.

Fear began to wash over him as he gently stroked her hair; in these moments she had put her trust entirely into him, and he knew she would continue to do so. And now he knew just how deep his affections for her were. But to have someone he cared so dearly for put so much faith in him was nerve-racking, to say the least; he did not if he would ever be strong enough to protect himself, let alone a human who was so weak. It was why he had told himself many times not to become attached to her, and yet here he was, holding her in bed after she had given herself to him.

Soon he heard her breathing slow down. He looked at her and saw that she was now fast asleep, her face peaceful and serene. He kissed her forehead before holding her just a bit tighter; perhaps he could relax for a while, and ponder on this later.


End file.
